Develop
by Darkness Drake
Summary: They would all have plenty of chances to develop further from then on.But meanwhile, they would help put the "amuse" in amusement parks. GaLe and NaLu.


Mhm, back with my requests. Took a break I´m not sure I should have and now got like 6 fics to start and finish, lol. So, here´s getting one out of the way.

For the record, this will be a NaLu and GaLe fic.

-X-

Why was it called an amusement park?

Gajeel definitely didn´t see what was so amusing about random purposeless ride or going along with the silly attractions the park could provide. Those were for _children_, for Sting´s sake. And yet, he was standing there along with someone he could grudgingly admit whose company pleased him, an idiot and his anger issued partner.

How in the world did he get himself into this situation?

Oh, _right_.

He remembered the small girl´s plea to take her there after she´d heard her blonde friend and other Dragon Slayer were, indeed, going to enjoy themselves at said park. He´d teased her about being childish, but regretted it when she stepped on his foot, pouting angrily. He shivered, almost still remembering the pain. Damn it, that hurt like _hell_! Was she made of bricks or something? Worse than that was the fact Mirajane, unsurprisingly, had better hearing than he himself did when it came to picking on the member´s personal life and made her way to their table, seemingly sweet like, but he knew better. _Much_ better. He was a constant victim, damn it. He had cringed as soon as she opened her mouth and was sure the Bunny Girl and Salamander would be listening as well, but the latter was most likely being forced.

"_So it´s a double date then!"_

She´d literally said that…the nerve. Both girls had shrieked a protest while he´d stood grumpily watching the scene unfold. Until Salamander, somehow and for some reason, jumped on the table and shouted.

"_Double date it is!"_

He´d been pretty sure his fire counterpart hadn´t been fully aware of the implications he´d just made as he seemed completely unaffected by the girl´s stuttering and blushes (although, he admitted silently, he was better at it than he used to be), but when Mirajane cunningly commented even Natsu was maturing faster than Gajeel himself, shit was gonna go down. If they wanted a double date, they´d get a double date.

He felt like a wimp for wanting to go back now. Just looking at those rides made him sick. Why did she pick _him_? He groaned. This was gonna be a long day.

"_Gajeel!_"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the short blue haired girl who was glaring at him, not too far away.

"What, shrimp?"

"I´ve called you like five times now! I thought you had exceptional hearing. Come on, Lu-chan and Natsu are already up ahead."

"Don´t ´bout Salamander and Bunny Girl. We´re goin´on two different rides, geddit? No mixing up."

"W-we?"

"You don´t expect me to go alone, do ya? I´d just leave and you know it. Take it or leave it."

"I- fine. Lemme just… Lu-chan!"

The blonde turned around, a slight smile that Gajeel could definitely identify, for he´d seen it a hundreds times in Mira´s face by now, in her face.

"What?"

"Gajeel and I are just gonna take a look around the park to see whatever we´d like to ride, okay? He says nothing here looks really interesting here."

He wanted to chuckle at her little white lie in an attempt to stop her friend from thinking about the situation too much. She had no talent to pretend.

"Okay, okay. We´re also gonna explore the place. Have fun, you two."

Gajeel didn´t like her suggestive wink, but before he could protest, Natsu ruined the moment.

"But Lucy," he started, "it´s not a double date if they go away. It´ll be a single date! That´s not what I was fired up for!"

"W-we never said this was a date in the first place!"

"Yes, we did! I yelled about a double date and we ended up going! No one said anything, so how _isn´t_ it a double date?"

"It doesn´t work like that…"

"Why not?"

"We- ugh, look, let´s just go, okay? Leave them be."

And with that, she grabbed his white scarf and dragged him off, waving at the two witnesses, while Natsu seemed somewhat close to choking until she loosened her grip. He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, whatever. It´s better like this. Who´d want him around anyway?"

"I heard that!"

"Wanna fight about it?"

"Bring it on!"

"No!"

Lucy decided she was better off choking him while Levy succeeded in stepping on Gajeel´s foot again.

"Ow! The hell, shrimp?"

"You two are not going to fight. Not in here. Destroying the guild is something. Destroying a popular amusement park is completely different!"

"Tch, fine, let´s just go."

Natsu managed to stick his tongue at them before they left, and Gajeel felt tempted to return the gesture, but held it in and simply growled at him before turning his back and following the short girl.

"You…can…let…me…go…now…"

Lucy sighed and looked around to make sure the other duo was at a safe enough distance before letting him go.

"Now promise me you´ll behave. We´re here to have fun, not to destroy the place. Even if that´s your definition of having fun. Are we clear?"

"Aye…"

"So!" She clapped her hands together, grinning, as she tried to decided what to pick. "Any idea of what we should ride on?"

"Hmm…" He uncharacteristically thought. "I know!"

He covered her eyes with one hand and started lightly pushing her with the other. She felt a little uncomfortable because Natsu is Natsu and she definitely didn´t expect something good. She tried yanking his hand away, but he only added more pressure and scoffed.

"What, don´t you trust me? Let´s just get in the line."

"Do I really have to answer that? And line? Is it too big?"

"Naw, you´ll see why in a minute."

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She could hear a commotion coming from nearby, but she wasn´t exactly used to this life, so she had trouble identifying just where he´d taken her. Which made her all the more worried because Natsu is Natsu and Natsu loves adventure and danger. She, however, did not and would appreciate staying out of trouble.

"Ta-da!"

He uncovered her eyes after an eternity (Natsu would argue later it was really only about two minutes).

Her shriek almost made the place collapse.

"The roller coaster?"

Gajeel was pretty sure he´d heard Lucy´s voice on the other side of the park and smirked. Well, though luck, whatever it was.

"So…um…Gajeel, what do you wanna ride on?"

"You pick, I don´t care."

"Um…how about the ferris wheel then?"

"Eh…sounds a bit girly…"

"You said I could pick!"

"Fine, whatever. Let´s go."

Truthfully, the only reason he´d been reluctant to accept that particular ride had been because over half of the passengers there were clearly couples and they would definitely have to share the compartment with someone. The chances of sharing with a couple were relatively high and for his own sake, Gajeel would rather not have a show of a public display of affection. It was still better than get a brick foot stepping on him for the third time, however, so he complied.

The line was huge for them, sadly. Gajeel grumbled while Levy seemed excited like a two year old. Well, he could manage.

"Hop in Lucy! It´s our turn!"

"No way I´m getting into that thing!"

"Just come in, I already bought the tickets!"

"No way, I don´t care. Never. Nu-uh. No chance. What about your motion sickness?"

"Wendy. Troia. That´s all."

She really wanted to slap him in the face for his grin. She knew at heart he wasn´t mocking her, but the expression he chose at that moment was overly irritating.

"I am definitely not-!"

"Hey, move it, we´re also in line, you know!"

"Get your ass in there, you´re not the only ones wanting to ride!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy spat at the people cursing her, "I never said I wanted to ride in this…abomination!"

"I said move it, dumb blonde!"

"Yeah, you bimbo!"

"Why you!"

Before she could grab her whip and assault anyone, Natsu took this opportunity to grab her by the waist and literally force her into the seat next to his before securing her with the seat belt.

"There we go! Easy,right?"

"Easy? It hasn´t even started moving! You´ll see easy then! Let me out of here!"

"Sorry, ma´am," the ticket man started, "you´re in now. Not allowed to go back."

She was pretty sure she was either going to break down in tears or die of a heart attack.

"This is all your fault, Natsu!"

"Don´t hit me, geez! And no, it´s not! It´s Sting´s!"

"Oh, right."

Gajeel almost sighed in relief when their turn finally came. Damn waiting, damn amusement parks and damn Salamander for being the one who suggested this.

"Finally!"

Her squeal almost made this whole thing worthy. Almost. He dared not admit anything else. He had an ego and pride, too.

And blame Sting or destiny, he´d been right. A disgustingly mushy couple had made their way into the same compartment as them and were clearly uncaring that there were other occupants in there. He almost gagged. Kids these days.

Levy seemed quite bothered as well, so she simply looked out of the window as an attempt to escape when the giant circle finally started moving.

Blocking out the sound was harder, however.

"No, I love you more, my sweetie pie, Julia."

"Nooo, Roberto, I definitely love you more!"

He felt like barfing.

No, he literally felt like barfing.

So he did.

On "Julia´s" hair.

"What the- Ew! Gajeel! I thought you said you´d asked Wendy to cast Troia on you! Holy Sting, my life is ruined."

"Oh, my dearest Julia, what has this buffoon done to you?"

"R-Roberto my darling, I´m afraid my life ends here. I can´t go on like this. Goodbye, cruel world!"

And with that, she opened the compartment´s window (in the middle of all of that, Levy wondered if it was even legal for them to be able to be open just like that) and threw herself from it.

"No! No! Julia, I can´t-! Ugh-Argh."

And with that, Roberto fell on the floor, dead from a heart attack.

"Fucking wimps, serves them right…I´m suffering here…"

Gajeel moaned and Levy wiped her newly shed tears away.

"J-Just like Romeo and Juliet…! Such a beautiful love story...I have to ask Lu-chan to include them in her novel!"

He made a mix between a pout and a wince. Hey! He wanted attention, too, damn it. Why wasn´t she worried over him instead? The only good thing out of this was probably the fact Natsu´s motion sickness had probably kicked in, as well. He slight smiled despite the pain. At least he had consolation he wouldn´t suffer alone.

"I am going to kill you, Natsu!"

Her voice echoed because of the strength of the roller coaster. Who was going backwards.

"Woo! This is awesome! Screw motion sickness, this is the life!"

She wasn´t sure if he was actually talking about the ride itself or the fact she was practically strangling him in a hug in an attempt to feel slightly safe, but she frankly didn´t give a crap at the time.

She passed out on the seat and Natsu foolishly thought the ride was boring enough to make her fall asleep and frowned. Next step: horror house! That´d definitely make up for her boredom here!

"Get out of here immeadiately before I call authorities!"

Gajeel was pretty sure he´d never run so fact in his life and was slightly ashamed to say he´d simply grabbed Levy like a bag of potatoes to make the process quicker.

"You can put me down now!"

He let her go and she fell butt first on the floor.

"You could´ve let me down a little bit more like a gentleman! This _is_ a date despite everything!"

"Ya didn´t say how."

"For the record, we are not riding anything else. I´ve seen enough puke for today and I´m seriously not in the mood…"

"Well, excuse me."

Lucy´s legs were trembling and felt like something she could only identify as jelly when she managed to get out of that abomination, as was her new nickname for the thing. She´d managed to catch the end of the ride, disappoingly. Couldn´t she just have been in a temporary coma through it? She expected this feeling on a date, which she´d been reluctant to accept it as, but not in _this_ way. She had no will of her own when Natsu dragged her off again. Heck, she didn´t even have any strength to protest.

He was a little surprised when he saw Gajeel and Levy next to the entrance of the horror house he´d planned entering with the blonde. He´d managed to drag her there? He supposed an avid reader like her should also appreciate horror stories, but it still seemed a bit out of place.

"Yo!" He called out to the two. "You guys going in too?"

"Lu-chan…looks a bit worn off…what did you guys ride on?"

"Roller coaster!"

"Wait, you seem fine. What ´bout your motion sickness? My Troia wore off!"

"Nope! Loser, I can handle more than you."

"Wanna repeat that to my face?"

"I just said it to your face, why would I need to repeat it?"

"You are not going to fight here!" Levy started, "I´m sure you and Lu-chan have been over this, too, right?"

The blonde meekly nodded and her partner growled.

"Levy-chan? Why are you here…it´s a horror house, nothing good comes of it…"

"Well, let´s just say Gajeel and I had a bit of trouble on the rides and decided to try something else. I´d rather not talk about it, though."

And so the four made their way inside the house and the people that had witnessed their respective scandals trotted away a little too quickly. This wouldn´t be good.

"Man, it´s so dark in here."

"It´s a horror house, Natsu…what did you expect?" Lucy sighed, exasperatedly.

"Scary stuff!"

"Shut up, Salamander. We just got in, geez."

"No fights!"

"Fine…" both of the boys grumbled in a discontent reply.

"Ugh…ahh…"

"What is that thing?"

Lucy hid behind Natsu as he raised an eyebrow before commenting.

"Looks like an old man full of wounds. Yuck."

"It´s a damn zombie!"

"If you knew, why´d you ask?"

"It was to captivate everyone´s attention, what else?"

Gajeel punched the man in the zombie make up.

"There we go. Next."

Levy felt herself sweating a bit and scratched her head.

"You know, Gajeel, I´m not sure they´ll be happy with you punching the acto-Eek!"

She kicked the vampire that´d creeped up behind her in the head, effectively knocking him and a few of his fake pointy teeth out.

Gajeel clapped and whistled.

"Good job, shrimp. I´m impressed. Can´t talk ´bout me now, huh?"

"S-shut up." She was blushing, but the small amount of light hid it pretty well. Thank Sting for that.

"So we can attack them? I´m all fired up! Fight me, Frankenstein looking thing!"

Before the green, stupid looking thing could protest, he punched it. Levy kept kicking random assaulters and Gajeel seemed pissed at the bats that kept landing on his head and declared war to them. Lucy sighed when she spotted a lone werewolf, reluctant to do his job when he saw his colleagues getting beat up pretty badly. She grabbed her whip. Can´t beat them, join them.

The horror house crashed down. Which in turn made the stands next to it get blown up. And since the occupants of these started running for their lives, the other attractions weren´t exactly spared either. In short, the amusement park was pretty ruined because of four silly souls. Pretty ruined. It could be worse. Or so says Natsu when someone asks.

They got up from the middle of the destruction covered in dust. Natsu seemed proud, Gajeel uncaring, Levy a bit worried, but still content and Lucy plain terrified.

"Um…guys?" She started, "RUN."

"Holy Sting, the Magic Council. Let´s go!"

They had no idea how long they ran for. Perhaps three hours, if they had to pick a number. But they were rewarded, since the Council simply gave up because Fairy Tail. What´s to expect? They breath chaos. They´d have more chances.

"Thank Sting this amusement park is mobile…if it weren´t in Magnolia itself, we´d have to take a train and I definitely don´t need two motion sick people next to me." Lucy sighed. "Natsu´s motion sickness would have kicked in by now…Well, let´s just go."

"It´s so late already…" Levy tapped her chin, "never thought we´d stay up till so late."

"I´ll walk you home, shrimp."

"H-huh?"

"You said it was late. I´ll walk you home."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and winked a bit at Levy, who only stuttered more.

"Well," Lucy started, "Natsu and I will be going now."

"What? Why?"

She shoved her elbow in his side.

"As I was saying, Natsu and I will be going now. Have fun, you two."

The raven haired dragon slayer narrowed his eyes. Twice now she´d said something like that. Was she Mira in disguise? He was starting to suspect it.

In turn, Lucy was followed by Natsu to her own house´s door.

"Why are you following me? Go home."

"Aw, Lucy…don´t be mean! We went on a date, afterall!"

"You have no idea of what a date even is! If you knew, you wouldn´t act like you did."

She opened the door and despite what she´d said, let him in. She wondered if Happy would end up coming alone in the middle of the night, after spending the day with Wendy and Charla to "give them privacy", as he liked to describe it.

"Of course I know what a date is! I might be a bit dense, but-"

"A bit?"

"I might be a bit dense, but I´m not stupid!"

"Then why did you act the way you did?"

"Just because we´re on a date, it doesn´t mean I should stop being who I am, you should stop being who you are or we should stop being comfortable around each other and acting like we always do! It´s the other way around!"

She blinked. She pinched herself.

"Are you Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?"

"…And then I´m the one who ruins the moment. So much for trying, for once in my life, to do a clever speech."

She giggled and hopped to embrace him.

"Take your own advice, then, Mister. Be who you are!"

He grinned and hugged her back. This was definitely why he liked this girl.

"So next time can we go to the horror house again?"

"Natsu!"

Levy was overly silent during the way back to Fairy Hills, much farther away from the spot they´d stopped at than Lucy´s apartment.

"Oi, shrimp."

"W-what?"

"Why so defensive? Sheesh. We´re here."

"Oh."

In the midst of her preoccupied thoughts, she hadn´t even noticed her arrival. He couldn´t get in Fairy Hills, that much was obvious, so this was their goodbye spot.

"Um…I guess see you, then."

"Yeah…" he started, "let´s hope next one goes better."

And he turned around to leave, knowing he´d left her blushing.

"N-next one?" she murmured so low she could practically be talking to herself. It didn´t fool his enhanced hearing, however. She slightly smiled after a while.

"We´re still bringing Natsu and Lu-chan along! Try to get Troia to work longer meanwhile."

Gajeel grinned to himself, lifting a hand in a goodbye motion without turning around.

"Next amusement park better be ready. We´re gonna wreck all of them, gi hee."

They´d all have plenty of chances to develop further from then on.

But meanwhile, they would help put the "amuse" in amusement parks.

-X-

DONE.

Feels so good finishing a fic. Hope you guys enjoy it, even if a bit. And of course, the usual MF references. Can´t avoid them.

NaLu and GaLe are freaking fantastic, lol.

By the way, One Piece episode reference there. Can you spot it?

Put it under Gajeel and Levy cause that´s the favorite couple of the person who requested this. I think there´s a fairly equal amount of NaLu and GaLe,though.

PS: For the record, I am not making fun of blondes,mkay? I´m blonde myself, so I wouldn´t,lol.


End file.
